Chaotic Myth
by Chaos Evans
Summary: An AU were Drabe tells Aivenna the story of the Chaotic Myth.


**The Chaotic Myth**

**Forest of Life**

Intress, Drabe, and Aivenna were training in the Forest of Life. Intress was on a huge tree branch watching Aivenna and Drabe sparing down below. Aivenna was doing well untill Drabe hit her with a ray of purple energy from his wooden staff, that made Aivenna fall to the ground. Seeing that Aivenna was too tired to continue, Intress jumped off the branch and landed on the ground ten feet away from them.

"You're getting batter, Aivenna."said a panting Drabe, who was just as tired as Aivenna,"but it will still be many more solans tell your training will be complete and even after that you will still need to learn more." after she regained her strength, Aivenna was able to get back up.

"Thank you, Drabe for teaching me your wisdom and knowledge." she was barely able to say that, she was breathing to heavy and to fast.

"You two look exhausted," said Intress as she walked over to them. Seeing how they were out of breath and panting a little bit, she decided that a brack would do wonders right about now," Let's sit down and have some thing to drink shall we." they both gave her a look of gratification, to tired to say yes they gave her a nod instead. "Good I brought some sweet leaf tea with me." she said whill holding up a wool bag.

All three of them walked slowly towards a fallen tree that has been there for years, with huge mushrooms growing on top. They sat down next to it, Intress gat out her thermos and three cups that was in her wool bag, and poured some hot tea in them. After everybody gat their tea, Drabe not knowing why, began to think about the old chaotic myth.

"Aivenna, have I ever told you about the story of the chaotic creatures?" said Drabe. Aivenna stoped drinking her tea and looking up at him with an interested face and shiny green eyes.

"No, but I have heard a little about it. Please tall me the story, Drabe." Aivenna absolutely wanted to know, she was practically glowing the excitement.

"All right then," he looked over towards Intress, who was still drinking her tea, wondering why the two of them never told this story to Aivenna before," well a long time ago, there were this creatures that lived on seven islands floating high in the sky. The names of the Islands are; Crellan, Hotekk, Amzen, Oron, Tirasis, Imthor, and Chirrul Islands. Each one is protected by a strong and wise warrior called a Code Master.

When a chaotic creature became a Code Master their names change to the name of the Island they protect. Now this creatures had extraordinary abilities, they could transport to any location they wanted to go, steal the memories from other creatures, and they could also turn into those creatures as wall."

"Like Iparue ?" asked Aivenna. Drabe know Aivenna would interrupt his story with questions, she always does.

"Now, Aivenna I thought that we went over this. Save all questions after the story is over. They maybe answered during the story, understood."said Drabe. Aivenna lowered her head a bit and gave him a sad puppy dog face. Intress smirked at the scene, it reminded her that Aivenna was still in her own way a little child at heart.

"Understood, please continue the story. I promise not to interrupt you again." she said. Drabe heard that before.

"No, they are nothing like, Iparue. They can only became other creatures on one of their Islands inside a special building called a drome where they battle each other, but that is only information about Chaotic. The story begins a long time ago before Kiru's time." he began to tall the story.

* * *

><p>In a forest filled with life of all shapes and sizes, there was a small village called Mayflower and in that village there lived a young creature named Algeb. He was orphaned at a young age, because his parents were killed in a forest fire many solans ago. The villagers thought of Algeb as different,odd, and strange.<p>

One day Algeb went deep into the forest to find some fresh fruit for his dinner. His search lad him to a small river, as he was filling his canister he heard a strange sound that he couldn't describe, from the other side of the river. He looked up to see what it was, but saw nothing. Dismissing the sound as his imagination playing tricks on him, he went back to filling his cannister, but then a blue light shined in his direction. He quickly stood up, dropping his canister in the river. Like before he couldn't see anything that would cause the weird sound or the bright blue light. He used several power pulse attacks at the general direction where he thought he saw the light come from.

"Aaaa!" somebody screamed in pain. A strange creature with brown skin and black hair wearing weird clothing, jumped out of a bush, holding his left shoulder that was bleeding. The weird creature was also holding something blue in his left hand, but Alged didn't know what it was.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were an enemy. Are you an enemy?"he asked. Algeb felt bad about injuring the weird creature, but he know an unknown stranger could be a potential enemy, especially if they were trying not to be seen. The creature looked scared, but he did not say anything. Suddenly blue symbols flashed around him, he could hear the weird sound coming from the creature and then in one second he was gone. Alged was shocked at what he just witnessed. It could not have been mugic, he would have seen him use it, but what other explanation was there. He ran straight back to the village, telling everybody about what had happened, but nobody believed him. They thought it was just a lie that he made up to get some attention.

A week later, Alged ws asleep in his small hut on the outscarts of the village,a sound woke him up. It took him a second to realise that the sound was the same weird sound from the river. Instead of getting up and investigating the sound, he lay there listening for the creature. Somebody was walking straight to his hut, he prepared himself for when the creature will enter. To his surprise the creature was holding his canister that he lost. He waited tell the right moment to strike, then he jumped on the creature penning him to the ground.

"Why have you come here," he growled at the creature. " And who are you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to bring back your canister. I'm sorry for intruding, my name is Zachary Phillips. Please lat me go." the creature begged. Algeb looked at the canister that was now on the ground. The small river must have carried it miles away, he couldn't have just stumbled upon it. He must have been searching for it, but why would he go to all that trouble. Believing he was no threat, Alged lat him go.

"Before you leve, Zachary Phillips, tell me how you were able to vanish into thin air." said Alged.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. If my alders find out, they will punish me." he said.

" I understand, prehaps we will meet agian."he said. Zachary was surprised at that.

"I hope we do." and with that Zachary Phillips took out the blue thing and left the same way last time.

* * *

><p>"That's all there is to the story?"asked Aivenna.<p>

"No, Zachary came back several times and they became best of friends." answered Drabe.

"But what happened after he left? How did they became friends?" asked Aivenna.

"Aivenna, if you want to know more of Alged and Zachary Phillips, then when we go back to Kiru City just go to the library. There is many books about the chaotic myth." said Intress, who was now done drinking her tea.

"Oh, I forgot there was books written about it." said Drabe.

"Who wrote them?" asked Aivenna.

"Who else, Algeb, but his grandchildren where the ones who published the books. They were acutely his journals, but it's belive he made the whole thing up." said Intress, as she put the cup down." In the first book, Zachary explains to Alged about chaotic, the islands, and other things of his homeland."

"Drabe, why cannot you just tell me what happens?" Aivenna asked Drabe.

"Because, I never gat past the first chapter of the book." he said.

"That's enough questions for now, Aivenna, go put this dirty cups away, back at our camp site." said Intress.

"Yes, Mam." Aivenna obediently took the cups and walked off to the camp site.

Aivenna was beyond disappointed with the story, she wanted to know more of what happened. It would be another ten days tell she gat back to Kiru City and she could not wait that long to read the books. Now that there was nothing she could do about it, she tried to think of something else. She finally gat to the camp sat, cleaned and put the cups away. As she was walking back to where she left Intress and Drabe, she heard something from behind her. She quickly looked behind her back, but all she saw was a flash of blue light and then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I thought of making this longer, but I would have lost interest in it and not have finished it. So it was cut down a little, mainly the story of Algeb.

I'm sure that many other fans of Chaotic have thought about Chaotic and humans being a myth in Perim, but so far I have never seen a fanfiction with this idea. I hope to one day find a story with the idea.

The name Mayflower has no connection to the ship, I just needed a name and that was the first thing that popped in my head.


End file.
